The Fall of The Doctor
by Retroreflect
Summary: This piece shows a very different side to both The Doctor, and his story. When all seems lost and hopeless for The Doctor, he begins to accept his fate. This is The Fall of The Doctor. I hope to update with further chapters if interest in the story is shown. Several other characters will hopefully make an appearance too, not just the two listed. Reviews appreciated! Thank you!
1. 01) One final option

_**Notes from Retroreflect!**_

_**OK, so I'm going to try something. I've had an idea for a storyline that I've been wanting to create for a while. It's been developing in my head for a few weeks, so I decided to get the first chapter down on paper to show you all. This is my first attempt at a real story, so a review really would go a long way, guys! If I see people have an interest, I will continue to upload chapters. The more interest the story gets, the more chapters I write! Thank you!**_

* * *

"How long do we have?", Clara whispered.

The Doctor peeked at his wristwatch.

"Seven hours and 32 minutes", he replied, with sorrow in every word he spoke.

Both The Doctor and Clara sat at the edge of the TARDIS' doorway, holding each other's hands. Clara was resting her head on The Doctor's right shoulder, as he was resting his on her head. They were looking downwards into space, they're faces illuminated by the sight below.

"It's beautiful...", Clara began, "...I just can't believe it's come to this, Doctor".

A single tear dropped down her beautifully rose cheek.

The Doctor shut his eyes in sadness, at the thought of what Clara was referring to.

"I never wanted this… I couldn't…", The Doctor stuttered.

Clara picked up her head from his shoulders to look at The Doctor. His eyes were glazed with tears as he stared downwards at the planet below.

She put her hand to his face, and turned his head so that he was facing her.

"Don't do this, Doctor. We both know what's happening, along with everybody down there. You've done everything you can", Clara softly explained, motioning her eyes towards the planet below.

The Doctor slowly shook his head, failing to believe what she was saying.

"There's always a way out… There's always… a way", The Doctor continued to stutter.

He slowly looked upwards, Clara following his gaze.

"No", The Doctor grumbled.

"There's just one thing I haven't tried yet. Just one last thing".

He clambered to his feet and made his way over to the TARDIS console. Clara followed behind, pausing before she reached the console. Her glassy eyes slowly scanning the room.

The TARDIS was completely battered. Switches, wires, and debris were littered everywhere. Every wall, floor, and ceiling, was covered in scorch marks, shattered glass, and broken metal.

Clara slowly stepped forwards towards The Doctor before hitting something with her foot. She gazed downwards at what appeared to be The Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver. She gave a small smile, as if briefly reminiscing, before stepping passed it towards the console.

"What are you doing?", she questioned, as The Doctor leaned over the console, staring blankly at the scorched and broken time rotor in front of him.

"The only choice I have left, Clara. I have to try and reason with them. I have to go up there", he replied quietly.

"What? You can't!", she exclaimed, The Doctor taken aback by her sharp reply.

"You know that isn't going to work. They'll kill you! What would be the point?".

The Doctor glared at her.

"The point? What would be the point?", he yelled in anger, "The point, Clara, would be that I wouldn't have to sit here helplessly for seven hours, inside my dead time machine, as I remind myself of how I failed you, me, and everybody else below me!".

The Doctor continued to stare at her, his emotions raging.

"Is that enough for you? I'll be dead in seven hours Clara, and so will you! I've got to try SOMETHING!", he continued to yell, as he slammed his fist down hard on the console, forcing some debris to slide off of the console on to the floor.

Clara felt his anger, but knew he was incredibly sad. She stepped towards him quickly, embracing him.

"I know Doctor, I know", she whispered, producing another small tear at the feel of the Time Lord trembling in anger and sadness.

"Can you promise me something?", Clara asked.

She looked up at him and continued to stare until his own eyes met hers.

"Don't leave me, Doctor. Take me with you. I don't want to be left alone. Yeah, we'll be dead in seven hours, I know, but we don't need to die alone".

Clara was now also trembling. Her voice was full of fear and sadness, to match her eyes.

The Doctor gave a quick nod as a sign of accepting the request, before stepping away from her embrace. He flicked a single switch on the console. A loud humming noise filled the room.

"I seek…", The Doctor began, averting his gaze towards Clara, who replied with a smile. He cleared his throat.

"WE seek audience with you immediately", The Doctor requested.

In that instant, both The Doctor and Clara were surrounded by a bright, green light, before vanishing completely.


	2. 02) Separated

The Doctor and Clara were no longer aboard the broken TARDIS. They were surrounded by a dark, metallic room. It was extremely cold.

Clara's teeth were chattering as she clambered upright, before proceeding to help The Doctor to his feet.

"Where are we now?", Clara questioned as she gripped his arm. She received no reply.

"Doctor? Hey!", she whispered sharply, prodding him in the arm.

"Stay away from me!", he screamed, pushing Clara away with a great force.

The Doctor's action caught her off guard. Clara was thrown to the other side of the room, falling hard into the metal wall. She gasped at the unexpected shove and the pain that quickly followed.

Clara slowly stood upright, rubbing her sore head as she tried to compose herself. She tried to focus on The Doctor's figure through the darkness, but couldn't see a thing. Just black.

"Doctor, what are you playing at? That hurt!", she exclaimed, still rubbing her head.

No reply came from the darkness.

"Doctor? Doctor, please answer me?", she pleaded.

Again, she heard nothing in reply. She waited a few seconds before taking a single step forwards.

"STOP!", The Doctor yelled, "Don't come any closer! Please! Please don't!".

Clara went cold. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as her eyes widened dramatically. She carefully took a few steps backwards before eventually making contact with the wall for a second time.

"_That voice…_", she thought, "_That wasn't The Doctor's voice…_".

Clara fell to the floor quietly, pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. She dared not make a sound.

* * *

Several minutes passed. Clara and the mysterious stranger remained in complete silence. She was too scared to try and approach the stranger after the not-so-warm welcome she received the last time she attempted to do so. Suddenly, she heard slight shuffling noises in the distance. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up again. Being cold and trying to stifle her shivers wasn't helping the situation.

"Hello?", the mysterious voice croaked, "You… you called me a doctor?".

Clara slowly looked upwards towards the source of the voice. She was too cold and too scared to reply.

"Why did you call me a doctor?" the voice continued to croak. It sounded extremely hoarse and painful.

Clara took a shallow breath and quickly swallowed. She had to reply to the man behind the voice. "_He sounds just as scared as I do_", she thought.

"Sorry…", she whispered "…He's my friend, The Doctor. I thought you were The Doctor".

The mysterious man's breathing patterns quickly changed. He began to cry.

"The Doctor?", he sobbed, "The Doctor is… here?",

"I don't know", she whispered in reply, slightly startled at the fact he knew of The Doctor.

"I think we were separated. We were teleported, or something, but I ended up here. Do you know him? Do you know The Doctor?".

The man's sobbing began to get increasingly louder and more intense.

"Oh god…", he whimpered, "…Yes. Yes I know The Doctor. He must have come for me. I knew he would! I knew she would find him again, even after all of this time…".

Clara felt an immense sense of pity over the stranger, knowing that The Doctor hadn't come for his rescue. "_At this point, The Doctor can't help anybody, let alone this man_", she thought, reminding herself of what had previously happened on the TARDIS.

"Are you one of his new companions? Do you travel with him?", the man continued to sob.

"Yeah, I travel with him, that's right". Clara noticed the unexpected use of the word 'new'. "_Could he know The Doctor? Could he know about his travels with people?_" she wondered.

"What's your name?", he asked.

"My name? My name's Clara",

"Clara? That's a really nice name. We always wanted another baby girl named Clara",

"Oh, thank you", Clara replied, feeling slightly embarrassed. Her stomach lurched at the thought of a little girl and her mother, wondering where daddy was. She briefly thought of her own mother, before her mind returned to her.

"What about you? What's your name?", she questioned.

Clara received no reply.

"I'm sorry", she quickly whispered, "You don't have to tell me",

The man began crying again.

"I don't…", he sobbed, "…I don't have one anymore",

"Okay, I'm sorry", Clara replied, not wanting to upset the man.

* * *

The room had fallen silent following the brief conversation. An hour had passed since any sound had been heard. Clara wondered where The Doctor was. She was cold, scared, and alone; lost inside an un-welcoming room with a mysterious stranger. She'd told The Doctor not to leave her. She'd told him to take her too. Yet here she was- alone without him. She couldn't help but feel anger towards him, even though she didn't believe it was his fault.

"_The Doctor would never do this to me_", she thought. She tried to reassure herself that The Doctor would turn up to save her, like he always did.

Clara's trail of thought was suddenly broken by the sound of the man's voice once again.

"Clara?", he croaked. The stranger hadn't cried for a short while, resulting in his hoarse throat reappearing.

"Yeah, I'm here? What's wrong?", she replied nervously.

"You asked me for my name, didn't you? I have one now. I have a name."

"Okay, do you want to tell me what it is?", Clara whispered in reply, confused at the nature of the man's statement.

"Yeah…", he began, "…You can call me The Last Centurion".


End file.
